<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural: Night In Playland by denixvames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896906">Supernatural: Night In Playland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames'>denixvames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Apocalypse and their father's death, two brothers were on the search for the creature that killed their mother. While investigating, they find clues from their father's journal along with following his orders to work on many hunts which find them in the most dangerous predicaments. Another hunt comes across their view. When their father text them coordinates for the thousandth time, they discover the missing reports of children and unusual murders of security guards who have worked in a kids' entertainment center pizzeria on the night shift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sam, that's ridiculous!" Dean and Sam were on the road. With Dean on the wheel, he was listening to Sam reading out the headline news. "Look, five children and at least two security guards have gone missing in the last four weeks. The previous victims have been also security guards. It looks like whatever stuffed them into those animatronic suits knew what they were doing. Locals of the eatery are saying that it's the Fazbear Legend. Otherwise known as Five Nights. Apparently, the animatronics are possessed. They don't know by what though. A few say it could be the five missing children who were supposedly murdered. The first security guard who started his job just after this place opened was using it as a place for his killings. Police found a bloody knife. There was a mess of blood too in the storage room. Looks like there was another room that the owner had construction close up because he didn't need it. Somehow, the security guard found it. He even confessed to the killings and said he wore the animatronic suits to get the children to follow him." Dean shook his head. "Sick bastard. Does it say where he buried them?"</p><p>Sam read over the quoted text. He clamped a hand over his mouth. He gagged. "Sam!" Dean parked the car off the side of the road. He ran to Sam's side. He swung the door opened. Sam keeled over. Dean caught him. "Sam, what's wrong?" His brother screamed.</p><p>The security guard smiled. He held a rusty knife. It had fresh blood over old. He licked his lips. "You're cute when you bleed." He stabbed him again. Sam thought he heard himself scream but it sounded like a child's wail. There were other small dead bodies. The guard pressed the bloody knife against his lips. "Shh…." He chuckled. Suddenly, he found himself walking deep into the hallway. He tried to turn back but couldn't. It was as if it wasn't him at all. He stood in front of the door to the storage room. Slowly, he opened the door. A twitching yellow animatronic bunny sat there. A pool of blood surrounded him. Shining the flashlight, it became clear that there was someone inside. He saw no skin. Only meat and bones. The victim's jaw was gaping opened. He let out an agonizing scream. "Help me! Help me!" He kept shouting over and over until he grew silent. His body was still twitching. Sam took a step back. He heard a crunch from under his shoe. Moving his foot away, he bent down to see a crushed tooth.</p><p>Sam gasped. His eyes widen. He held his head against his hand. "Sam! Look at me!" Dean shook him. Sam's eyes moved to him. He hadn't realized he had been crying. "What happened? What did you see?" "Dean...." He grasped his sleeved. Squeezing tight. "I saw them. I saw those kids. Their faces. They were dead except for one. I couldn't see his face but I heard him scream. I could feel what he felt. The knife. It...." He became faint. A hot flash of white overcame his vision. Dean helped him inside the car. "Just get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get there." Sam nodded. Dean hopped in the car and continued the drive. Sam slept without any trouble.</p><p>At San Jose, California, there was nothing but building after building except for the in between which was just dirt and dry grass. The driver's window was opened. A wave of burning leaves hit Dean's nose. He coughed. A car honked. Quickly, he swerved to the right. He pressed the button. Bringing the window up. The subtle hint of marijuana was still there but was slowly beginning to leave through the small cracks of the windows. Sam woke up from the near death experience. "What the hell was that?!" "Damn Californians! I forgot about their love for drugs." He looked out the window. "This city. Dean, there's something wrong here." "What do you mean?" "Over there." He pointed at the unusual amount of homeless people in what appeared to be a camp. "It's not our problem." said Dean. "I didn't say we should quit and go to being volunteers. The numbers don't usually grow like that anywhere else." "Blame it on Donald and forget about it."</p><p>Sam bit his lip. He pushed the image of the homeless families in the back of his head. He pulled out his phone. "We'll have to trust the GPS to find us a motel." "Go ahead. I just want to get this hunt over with before I die from smelling these smokers." Sam found a nearby motel. He gave directions until they were parked at 'Motor Inn.' The place was surrounded by rich looking buildings. Ironically, the motel seemed decent. They got out of the car. With each hunter holding a bag full of clothes, hygiene products, and their weapons, they checked in. Dean unlocked the door to their room. He stuck a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door so no maids could barge in. Both brothers unpacked their bags. "I don't see why we couldn't do Feds." "The FBI have better things to do than tackle down a so called possessed teddy bear." said Sam.</p><p>"You got a point. So, news reporters it is." "It's called being a journalist." "Journalist, weatherman, or whatever. They're all the same. Telling lies." "Since when did you have a problem with the news?" "Since UFO's started being a thing." "UAP's." "What?" Dean turned. "It's UAP's now. The government changed it." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's stupid anyway." "Let's head to the restaurant then. We can forget about aliens there." "A hunt about a haunted wannabe Chuck E. Cheese place filled with apparently possessed animal robots? Somehow, that still sounds a lot more plausible."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean parked near the local eatery. It was known as a children's playland filled with the usual pizza. A few police cars were near the location. Him and his brother stepped out of the vehicle. Sam wore a light brown suit while Dean went for a grayer approach. There were a few employees outside. One had a towel wrapped around her as she sat in an ambulance. An officer approached the two. "I'm sorry but this is a crime scene. The property is off limits." They flashed their fake journalist badges. "We're with World Weekly News." said Dean. "No reporters either." Sam pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Can't you tell us any details?" The officer sighed. "Look, if it gets you away from here then sure." He adjusted his uniformed hat. "An employee was working late. She heard screaming." He nodded at the woman in the ambulance. "And decided to check it out. She found the victim in the security room. He was stuffed into an empty Freddy suit." "A Freddy what?" said Dean.</p><p>"Have you boys never been here? Your parents must have took you to one of these places." "Similar but not this one." "Well, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There are multiples of these around America but for some reason this one seems to have the worst luck. Children went missing as you might have known. A couple of security guards died. We think it might be the copycat killer." "A copycat killer?" said Sam. "Yeah. You know about the Purple Man?" Dean stifled a chuckle. "The Purple Man?" "We know about him. He's the one who killed those five children and buried them. Their bodies were never found." "It does sound ridiculous but he was called the Purple Man because he wouldn't stop wearing purple. He was obsessed with the color. He went so far as to dye his uniform which got him fired right after he killed those children. They arrested him but somehow, he escaped. He came back here and for some unknown reason...." He shook his head. "He decided to wear that old Springtrap suit."</p><p>"We never knew about that." said Sam. "I'm not surprised. This headline news was happening in the late nineties. You guys would have been kids." "Sir, is there no way to take a look at the crime scene?" The officer held his chin in thought. "Tell you what? I'll let you check out the place once we get the evidence. In the mean time, maybe you can question the witness." Dean nodded. "Thanks for the info." As they walked to the woman, Sam spoke. "None of this makes any sense. How could there be a copycat?" "It sounds like a stronger possibility than Winnie the Pooh kicking someone into the honey jar." "But if there is a copycat, wouldn't they have killed five children just like the Purple Man?" "We haven't even proven whether or not there is something paranormal. Right now, we'll just go for questions and pick up answers." "I guess that's the only route we've got."<br/>The woman sobbed into a scrunched up tissue. She looked up at two young men. "I already talked to the police." "We know but we're journalists. Our paper wanted to get the scoop." said Dean. "You don't have to start right away. Just take your time." said Sam who spoke in his typical soft voice. A tone that slightly calmed her down. "What happened before you found him?" She pulled the blanket forward. Bringing it closer to herself. She closed her eyes then reopened them. When she realized this wasn't a nightmare, she turned to them but only ever looked at Sam. "I was cleaning the main room where people normally eat. Everything seemed fine until I heard the screaming. I followed the voice and that's when I found...." Her eyes widen. She clamped her hand over her mouth. Suppressing the urge to vomit. She took a deep breath. "There was blood leading to him. I don't know why I looked inside but I did. And I saw his insides! I saw bones! I saw everything!"</p><p>"It's ok ma'am." Sam laid a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to relive it again." She saw his hand then glanced at him. She nodded. "One last question. Did you notice anything unusual before you found him?" asked Dean. She almost shook her head then stopped. "There was....something. But it sounds crazy." "Nothing will sound crazy to us." said Sam. "Well, I could have sworn that one of the animatronics was moving." "Which one?" asked Dean. "Bonnie." Sam and Dean gave a confused look. "Bonnie the bunny." "And what other mascots do you guys have?" said Sam. "They're not mascots. The only one is Freddy Fazbear. The other animatronic on stage is Chica." She shivered. "I hate them. Every time I'm cleaning, I can feel their eyes staring at me. Maybe that's because they look creepy." She sighed. "I should really change shifts."</p><p>Sam nodded. "Thank you for your time." "I hope you can uncover whatever the hell is happening." "We will." said Dean confidently. They head back to the scene. The same officer led them inside. "We gather everything but something seems off." "What do you mean?" said Sam. "You're gonna have to see this to believe it." The three went through the hall where children's drawings hung on the walls that indicated the animatronics being with those children. However, there was a masked person in one drawing. Dean raised a brow at that specific drawing. It gave him chills to see the crying mask. Normally, he wasn't afraid of something made by a kid but the posters made by the eatery showed just how blank these animatronics were in their expressions. Maybe Sam has a good reason for being afraid of clowns. Inside the main room, there was a row of arcade games, tables for families to eat at, and the stage where the three known animatronics stood. Bonnie held a guitar. Chica had a cupcake. Freddy was holding a microphone near his mouth. Expecting to be led to the stage, they were surprised to find themselves being led to a closed curtain which was right near the stage. The officer pulled the curtains apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stood back. Sam jumped at the sight. He lost his footing. Falling back, he hit his head. He flinched. "Sam!" Dean helped him up. "Hey, you ok?" Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm good." "Sorry about that. I probably should have warned you. This is Foxy the Pirate." Hesitantly, the brothers walked closer to the animatronic. "Do you see that on his hook?" They bent forward with the officer who pointed at it. There was blood on the hook. "Looks like someone used it as a weapon. Only none of this makes any sense." "Why wouldn't it?" "Well, this is a robot. Someone would have to take out its parts just to fit in and then put them all back. It seems like a waste of time just to kill someone. He could easily have bought himself a costume." Sam and Dean looked at each other.</p><p>Outside of the eatery, they head to the Impala. "So, we've got moving plushies. Just great! How are we going to get rid of famous mascots?" "We could burn the bodies." "You said it yourself, Sam. Purple Man buried them god knows where." "Then we'll have to find out who the missing children were. See if there's any personal objects we can burn." "No! You listen to me! This place can't get shut down!" shouted a man. They turned to the commotion. It was another officer trying to handle an angry employee. "Look Michael, I can't let anyone else come in until we've solved this case." "Why not? You've got your evidence! And I need to run a business!" "This is a murder investigation. Can't your capitalism wait?" "How about I forget what you said and I can give your family a couple of coupons whenever you want to come over?" The officer shrugged. "The place is all yours. Alright everybody! Let's pack and head to the station!" Following his orders, they drove themselves away from the eatery.</p><p>"Seriously? Just like that?" said Dean. "Some people are lazy." said Sam. "Or desperate. Don't you think it was too easy?" "This is a town, Dean. Everybody knows each other." "Let's have a talk with Monopoly Man." They walked to the employee. "Excuse me." said Sam. Michael turned around. He scanned the two. Suspicions were raised. "We're with World Weekly News. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" "Yeah, I do. I'm busy right now so scat." Dean took a step forward. "You're going to let this place open? You'll make her work after finding a body?" "Of course not. What do you think I am? A sadist? She can have a few days off to clear her head." Dean glared but kept his mouth shut. "Just one question. Did anyone told you about something that seemed strange?" asked Sam. "Nothing like that. This is a pizzeria. Not a haunted mansion." He flinched. Pressing his hand against his head. "Sam?" Concerned, Dean didn't take his eyes off of him. "What's with your friend?"</p><p>He ignored Michael. Sam's knees buckled. Dean caught him. Keeping him standing as he leaned against him. "Sam, just hold on." Bringing him to the car, he reached out for the handle to the backseat. Sam collapsed. His whole weight almost knocked Dean over. His big brother moved him to the ground. A paramedic rushed over with a kit. "He passed out." said Dean. "Help me get him on his back!" Both men gently laid him. The paramedic held his legs. Pushing them to his chest. Dean unbuckled his belt just to be sure.<br/>Sam opened his eyes. He gasped. Sitting up, he looked around. He stood. Digging through his pockets, he found a flashlight. Pulling it out, he switched it on. Shining everywhere, he realized he was in the pizzeria. Only it was a room that he was never in before. By the equipment in front of him, he could tell that this was the security room. He opened the door. A dark hallway led to many rooms. He walked through the corridor. His footsteps echoed in the silent eatery. Other drawings made by children that he had no time to see, when he was investigating the body, became more clear. One drawing had a child holding the hand of a golden bunny. Another one had a crying child who appeared to be helped by a crying doll. A golden bear loomed over a child who didn't look happy in a different drawing. He froze. What sounded like a child humming a song seemed very close.</p><p>With no choice, he followed the sound which led him to the main room where the animatronics stood on stage. A little girl with black long hair was sitting in one chair. Drawing. He walked over. "Excuse me?" She continued to hum. "Little girl? You shouldn't be here. It's too late. We should both head out of here." At standing distance, he watched her stop. She turned to him. Smiling. "Hey mister. Do you like my drawing?" She hand it to him. Accepting the drawing, he examined the picture. Five stick figure bloody children laid there with a purple man holding a stained knife near the bodies. She sobbed. "You don't like my drawing! But I did it for you Springtrap!" "What?" Blood dripped from her head. A visible stab wound had torn from her red dress. He dropped the drawing. Backing away, he bumped into something. A metallic bang sounded. He turned around. First, he saw a rotten yellow metal chest with huge holes revealing sticky red stains and mushy red meat. Bits of cartilage peeked out. Then he looked up. The head of an old golden bunny stared back. Gripping its upper lip, it pulled the top half of its face back. A red skull with one eyeball and a few teeth became visible. Wires had stabbed through the jaw. The skull screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FOUR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam gasped awake. In a split second, he sat up. He backed away at the first face in front of him. The paramedic. Dean gripped his arm. "Sam, it's ok! It's us." Sam looked at the paramedic then his brother. "Just sit for a second. Does anyone have water?!" said the paramedic. The female employee threw the blanket off her. She ran to them. Her opened half filled water bottle in hand. Dean took it. He brought the rim of the bottle to Sam's lips. Sam drank a gulp. He let out a breath. "I-I'm ok." He stood. Dean and the paramedic kept watch as they stood too. "Well, you're not showing any other signs. I'll leave you guys alone then." The paramedic walked off. Sam turned to the female employee. "Thank you but why did you help?" She shrugged. "I know what it's like to be afraid. That type of fear that no one else has ever felt before until.....until they've seen...." "Seen what?" "The yellow bunny." His eyes widen. "How did you know?"</p><p>She hugged herself. The thought of the animatronic made her shake. "If we're in the same place then we've all seen it. I'm only warning you. I won't be there. Not anymore. I quit! But you. Maybe the both of you can reveal the truth." "Why are you telling us this now?" said Dean. "Because the nightmares won't stop. And I know they won't for you." She looked at Sam who seemed surprised. She walked away without saying another word. "Let's find a diner. I've had enough of haunted plushies for one day." said Dean. He opened the door to the driver's side. "Sam!" Sam turned to him. "Hmm?" "You coming or what?" He nodded. "Yeah." Walking around, he opened the passenger door. Taking one good look at the pizzeria, he got in the Impala.</p><p>At the diner, Sam and Dean sat a booth. Sam had a plate of chicken salad. Dean had the Smacker which was apparently a triple burger filled with barbecue sauce, onions, pickles, cheese, and the softest roundest buns. They had their typical coffee. Sam sniffled. His brows furrowed. "Should I set up a funeral for you after your last meal?" "Life's short Sam. You need to enjoy the little pleasures in life." "Why don't we just focus on this hunt? Let's look at the details." Dean took a huge bite out of the burger. "Can't we eat first?" His voice was slightly muffled. "Dean, I dreamt their deaths. I relived their lives. I won't take a break until those kids cross over." Dean wiped the grease off his lips with a napkin. He swallowed. Raising his hands up in defeat, he pushed his plate aside. "Alright Melinda. Lay it on me." He took a sip of black coffee.</p><p>"The article said that the bodies were never recovered. Purple Man buried them somewhere. Somewhere that would be close enough to remain inconspicuous." "Near the pizzeria? There's no space to hide a body. Maybe...." Dean's eyes widen. He bit his lip. His brows furrowed. "This hunt got weirder. So, how do we find Donnie Darko's victims? It's been years. The trail could have been messed up by campers." "Probably but if we can make contact with them then they'll tell us where they are." "They're vengeful spirits. They have to be. Nothing could have killed that security guard. You heard the cop. Metal junk is in every single one of those furry bots. Somebody would have died trying to get inside." said Dean. "Animatronics." "Aniwhatever! We can't have some stupid therapy session with dead children. Do you think they're just going to tell us short worded hints and tap our shoulders with cold hands?" "We faced plenty of evil spirits but kids are a lot different. They still have a weakness. I can talk to them if you can't."<br/>"What makes you think I can't handle a conversation with a kid?" "You don't exactly know anyone under the age of twenty." Dean scoffed. "Fine. Be Dr. Winchester for a day if you want to. I'll be on watch duty." Dean went back to stuffing his face without letting Sam clue him in on the rest of the details he found. So his little brother focused on his own healthier meal.</p><p>Out of their suits, the brothers were at the forest. The Impala was parked deep in the woodlands to avoid a ticket. With bags in hand, they head further. "I never liked the woods. Anything can come out." said Dean. "The scenery is still beautiful. It's the monsters that make it creepy." "I'm still going with my own maneuver. Keeping myself from anything Predator related." Sam rolled his eyes. A gust of wind blew against them. "Did you feel that?" "Yeah, it's called wind." Sam didn't try to explain. A stick flew to the shorter of the two. Dean flinched. "What the hell?" He turned around. Pulling his gun out. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" "Dean, that stick moved on its own." They dropped their bags. Sam held a sawed off. "If you're a kid who use to go to Freddy Fazbear's then you need to know that we're here to help. We want to find your bodies and help you move on." They waited. "Like my brother said, we're not going to hurt you. Just helping." They slowly walked forward. Sam kept his eye on the backside of themselves with Dean looking at the direction they were heading.</p><p>Children began to giggle. There was a child's scream. "Ok. That was freaking scary." said Dean. "Uh, yeah." A shiver ran up Sam's spine. He kept his cool. "Springtrap!" "Bonnie!" "Chica!" "Foxy" "Freddy!" "They're saying the names of the animatronics but Springtrap?" "Maybe it use to be a part of the company. Whatever happened to it...." The face of the rotting bunny flashed back in his mind. "It must have burned." Heavy metal footsteps echoed. Getting closer and closer. "Sam?" "Yeah?" "You said they found Purple Man's body in that yellow bunny costume, right?" "Yes?" "Well, I'm assuming they never found him." said Dean. They turned to a walking tall decomposing Springtrap with blood dripping from its jagged holes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean dropped his gun. He backed up. "What the fuck is that?!" Sam picked up his gun. Shoving it against his chest. Dean gripped it tight. "Run!" The brothers took a different path to their right. "What the hell, Dean?!" "We've got to help them move on! It's liked you said! Maybe with the ghost kids gone, whatever this thing is will leave!" "Or worse!" Sam dropped his bag. So did Dean. "These things are getting heavy." said Sam. Dean unzipped his bag. He pulled out a flare gun. "Maybe we can take it down with this." The footsteps got faster then quickly slowed down. Springtrap was right in their view. Bits of red met had fallen out from a hole. A few brittle bones stuck out. "Jesus freaking Christ. Guy got what he deserved but still. This douche smells."</p><p>He fired. The fire spread through the iron chest from the inside and out. Springtrap continues to walk. "It ain't stopping!" Sam fired his own round. The bunny mask burned off. Its red mushy but barely stable skull was visible. A strained rough voice screamed from its burnt mouth. Sam's eyes widen. He dropped the flare gun. Slowly backing up. "I-It's him. William Afton." "MY NAME! HOW DO YOU KNOW?! THE NAME!" "Sam! Run!" Dean jumped in front of Sam. Aiming a sawed off at the walking corpse. Springtrap laughed. "DO YOU THINK I CAN DIE?! I ROSE! I SAW FIRE! I SEE PLEASURE IN THEIR FEAR! THESE SOULS!" Dean fired. The bullet ricochet. One of the bullets hit his side. Knocking him off his feet. "Dean!" Sam pulled him up. With his arm over him, he half dragged him. Trying to escape. The metallic sounds grew closer. "STAY AT FREDDY'S! WE'VE GOT THE BEST PIZZA!" It swung its hand which flew off. Torn rotten meat and bones flew to the brothers. The dislocated hand hit the taller brother's head. Sam fell over. Losing his grasp on Dean. Human parts landed next to him.</p><p>He screamed. Panicked, he forced Dean up. Leaving his brother no choice but to run without any help. Sam fought the urge to hurl but the scent of rotting flesh and mucus was so bad that his eyes almost rolled back. So, he let it out. "Sam, you ok?" He wiped off the excess bits with his sleeve. "Yeah, I'm fine." Dean pointed up. "Sam! Watch out!" He turned. Springtrap held him up with a hand wrapped around his neck. "He's here! Can't you tell?! WILLIAM AFTON IS HERE!" shouted Sam. Springtrap threw him at a tree. "YOU ARE DEAD!" The animatronic stopped. He felt a heavy presence. All around him were the spirits of the children he slaughtered. "NO! I KILLED YOU! I KILLED ALL OF YOU!" The ghost children flew into his body. He screamed. His body was in flames until there was nothing left of him.</p><p>The children stood in front of the brothers. "Where are your bodies?" said Sam. "Michael hid us from everyone. He won't tell the truth but you can. In his office are files of our deaths. Plans to get rid of us. Find them. Only then will we be free." They disappeared.</p><p>Sam and Dean went over to the pizzeria at night. They snuck from the back. Going through a vent. Dean jumped down. Sam followed him. At the manager's office, Dean pick locked the door. "Who's there?" The security guard was nearby with a flashlight on. Sam followed his voice. From behind, he grabbed his flashlight. With the weapon, he hit his head. Knocking him out. Dean finally got the door opened. He walked inside. He dug through the drawers of the desk until he found the files. Each one was labeled with a child's name. He opened one. There were pictures of a boy's corpse and before he was dead. Some information involved his home and everything about him since he was a baby. He grabbed the files. Stuffing them in a backpack. He slung the bag over his shoulder. Someone screamed. "Sam!"</p><p>Dean ran out of the room. He turned to his left. Foxy loomed over Sam who clutched his bleeding arm. There was a blood trail from where the unconscious security guard was. Foxy wasn't covered in any of it. The animatronic raised its hook but Dean pulled Sam back. "I thought they were going to let us go with this stuff to the police?!" said Dean as they ran for the front doors. "Their souls are trapped in those robots! Maybe it has the worse negative energy to keep them trapped for vengeance!" "Whatever it is, let's just get these files to the cops before it becomes any worse!" He kicked one of the doors. Breaking through glass. An alarm rang out. They ran out.</p><p>An officer sitting at his desk was shocked to hear something hit the doors. The other officers looked at each other. Suspicions raised. Slowly, he walked over. With his gun out, he opened a door. He looked down at a rock with a note tied to it. He picked up the note. Unfolding it, he read the message. He stared straight ahead at the darkness in the woods.</p><p>The next day, Sam and Dean checked out the forest. Sam read over the EMF detector. "There's nothing here, Dean. I think they were right." "That leaves us with getting the heck out of here." Down the road, Dean gripped the steering wheel tight. Never taking his eyes off what was in front of him. "Something's bothering you. It's about the kids, isn't it?" "Who kills children like that? Who....does these things? It's nothing like we've ever seen before." "I had the nightmare. I saw who did it. I found everything. Every time I looked at those animatronics, I didn't see any chance of kids laughing anymore. Not with those things." said Sam. "Do you think there's more places like those out there?" "If so, let's just hope we don't have to be there." "Likewise." Michael's spirit watched them leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>